


The Heartbreak of Self Restraint

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad poem about unrequited, unreasonable, frightening feelings. Inspired by the very gifted rageprufrock, as linked below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heartbreak of Self Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44951) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



The Heartbreak Of Self Restraint

Let me love you, the way you won't  
ever love you.

Lie there, in your own special bonds,  
knowing customs  
and concerns, secrets and fates,  
bad things (about the world) that rise like mountains -let  
the highway of your obsession  
wind around them-

(I only want  
to follow,  
hungry,  
between its white and yellow lines.)


End file.
